


First Win Baby

by ZDcookie_996



Series: Paddock Baby [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Baby Juliette, Character Death, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spa 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: Charles wins his first ever formula 1 race but the celebrations are marred due to the death of Anthoine. He is forever grateful to have his boyfriend and daughter by his side.
Relationships: Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Series: Paddock Baby [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538881
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	First Win Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peace1996](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=peace1996).



> This features Saturday and Sunday of the race weekend. I haven't gone into detail about Anthoine's death, I have only mentioned the crash and the news of his death. I hope no one is offended by this story as it is a story in my own words. I just wanted to do something different in the series that is not repetitive. As I've said before, please imagine that Pierre and Charles speak French as I don't want to write in French purely incase I get it wrong and possibly offend someone. If anyone has any prompts for this series, please let me know.

He was on pole! His second ever pole in formula 1! Charles felt he was on top of the world. He couldn't believe it. He felt giddy as he parked the car after qualifying. It felt surreal having Sebastian pat him on the back and be congratulated by the team. He was excited as he sat in the press conference. He couldn't wait to find Pierre and Juliette. The excitement was soon going to grind to a halt, he just didn't know it yet. It wasn't until he was in the paddock completing the last of the interviews that he heard the news. A car had collided with Anthoine's car. His friend's car. It didn't look good. He didn't know what was going on and it scared him. It was another reminder of Jules. They would have to wait. He couldn't focus for the remainder of the interviews until thankfully Mia ended it all. He wanted to find Pierre but he didn't know where he was. He wanted to hold his baby girl tight and never let go. This was an example of how dangerous racing could be. People should be getting excited about Sunday but not anymore. Mia dragged him back to the Ferrari motorhome. He was glad to have someone with him as he couldn't function properly. When he arrived at the motorhome, he was relieved to find Pierre racing towards him. They wrapped their arms around each other and held on tight.

"Did you hear about what happened?" Whispered Charles.

"Yeah." Responded Pierre.

"Do you know how he is?" Questioned Charles.

He felt Pierre shake his head and he closed his eyes, praying that everything would be alright. When he opened them, he was greeted by the sight of Adele holding his eight month old daughter, Juliette. He let go of Pierre who frowned but then smiled sadly as he saw that his boyfriend's attention was now on someone so precious. Charles held out his arms and Adele handed over Juliette without saying a word. There was nothing to say. Charles held his daughter close as Juliette clutched at her papa, as if she knew that something was wrong. Pierre wrapped his arms around Charles again, being careful as he held their daughter. Charles let out a deep sigh. In the back of his head, he knew he would be needed for debrief but he just needed a moment. He needed a moment with the people that he loved so much and who were so important to him. Charles looked over at Mia who had been hanging around awkwardly, clearly not wanting to disturb the moment. He knew he needed to go. He kissed the top of Juliette's head before turning to Pierre slightly.

"I need to go to debrief." Said Charles reluctantly.

Pierre dropped his arms as he nodded in turn before leaning down to kiss his daughter's cheek then gave Charles a soft kiss.

"I love you. I'll see you later." He whispered.

"I love you too." Replied Charles. 

They just looked at each other for a moment before Charles looked back at Adele and he carefully handed the baby back over. His daughter let out a little whine and both parents moved closer to sooth her. Charles stroked her cheek as Pierre held her hand. When she settled down, they turned to leave and Charles informed Adele:

"I'll come and find you when I finish debrief."

He got a nod of the head and with one last look at his daughter, he went to debrief.

Pierre and Charles tried to concentrate on their debriefs but they could only think of Anthoine. He was a good friend of theirs. He meant a lot to them. They hoped he would be alright. It wasn't until they got back to the hotel that they received a dreaded phone call that informed the pair that Anthoine had died. They sat on their bed, crying their eyes out. Charles was holding Juliette, trying to stay strong so as not to scare his child but he couldn't help it. He had lost another friend. Pierre was holding onto Charles. He too tried to remain strong but he couldn't. They remained in each other's arms for what seemed like hours. Adele had stayed in her room, not wishing to crowd them. Reluctantly, the pair met with Adele to go to dinner at the hotel's restaurant. They smiled at Juliette who attempted to feed herself. She was their sunshine, their everything. When Charles raced, he raced for his daughter but for so many people too. He looked at her and prayed that he would never lose her. When Juliette was born, she was a premature baby and Charles had worked himself into a panic attack thinking that she wouldn't survive. He had lost his father and Jules but he couldn't lose his child as well. Now that she was here and was growing up fast, Charles couldn't help but wonder what life would be like if his father was here with his grandchild, what it would have been like for Charles to introduce his daughter to his godfather. He held Juliette in his arms as they all made their way back to their rooms for the night. Juliette had only been travelling to the European races. She often traveled with Adele, her babysitter, and spent the nights with her so as not to disturb Pierre or Charles. Adele was in a single room with a cot set up in the bedroom a few floors down from Pierre and Charles, so when they reached her floor first, she held out her arms to take Juliette but Charles whined and refused to hand her over. Pierre and Adele frowned at him.

"I want her to stay with us tonight." Murmured Charles.

Pierre looked like he was going to argue. The main reason Adele and Juliette shared a separate room was because Juliette didn't often sleep through the night and considering it was race day tomorrow, Pierre wasn't sure it was a good idea to have their daughter in the room with them.

"I don't want to let her go, not after today. Please." Begged Charles.

Pierre's eyes softened. Charles looked so innocent as he looked back at his boyfriend and Pierre couldn't refuse him. He turned to Adele.

"Just for tonight."

Adele gave the pair a gentle smile before going over to kiss Juliette's head. 

"I'll see you in the morning." She told them.

They smiled at her as the lift closed. Pierre rubbed a hand up and down Charles' back as they waited to go to their floor. He couldn't deny it would probably do them good to have their daughter close to them. They went through their night routine, giving Juliette a bath and laughing softly as she splashed them with water. Pierre changed Juliette into soft pjs, having called Adele when they got to the room to ask for Juliette's belongings since they were in Adele's room. Whilst Pierre was changing Juliette, Charles got a bottle of warm milk ready. Charles cradled Juliette in his arms as he fed her, gazing down into her baby blue eyes that he loved so much. He felt sleepy as he leaned back into Pierre's chest who was propped up on the pillows in the bed. They told their daughter stories about Anthoine as Charles rocked her to sleep. Before Juliette was born, Charles would often tell her stories about his father and Jules to settle her to sleep when she continued to kick. Charles sniffled as Pierre told their daughter stories about the karting days they all shared. The Frenchman kissed his boyfriend's cheek in comfort as he let one or two tears fall down his cheek. Juliette raised a hand to touch Charles' face and he smiled softly at her.

"I'm alright, baby." He said, gently as he grabbed her hand.

The pair smiled down at their daughter as her eyes began to droop and she succumbed to sleep, comfortable in the warm arms of her papa. Charles gazed down at his daughter in wonder. Pierre let out a chuckle when Charles yawned loudly.

"Come on, let's go to bed." He whispered.

Charles nodded his head sleepily. He carefully stood up with Juliette still in his arms and looked down at the bed with a look of hesitation. Her crib was in Adele's room which was two floors down. There was no way they could move it and it wasn't as if there was another bed in the room. The only bed that was there was the double bed. Pierre turned round from where he had been pulling off his t-shirt and saw his boyfriend eyeing the bed.

"Put her in the middle of the bed, just for tonight." Pierre told him.

Charles looked at him and then nodded, letting Pierre pull back the covers as he placed their daughter into the middle of the bed. He stroked her hair for a moment when she let out a whine. Both Charles and Pierre's mothers had warned them not to let their daughter share a bed with them otherwise the child would grow more attached. This wasn't the first time that Juliette had shared a bed with them but Charles felt a little uneasy but it wasn't as if their daughter was a tiny baby. One night couldn't hurt. They finished getting ready for bed and took turns going into the bathroom. When Charles was finished, he turned off the light and made his own way into bed, sighing when he was lying down. He looked over at Pierre and Juliette and smiled. Pierre watched over them too and could see Charles was away to fall asleep.

"Can you promise me something?" Pierre called out just as Charles' eyes had closed.

"Anything." Charles replied, sleepily.

"Win tomorrow. Win for Anthoine." Replied Pierre. 

Charles opened his eyes and looked at Pierre. He was met with a pair of eyes that told him he could do it. He just had to believe in it. Tears had gathered in his eyes and all he could do was give a little nod. Pierre smiled and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight, Charles." He murmured.

Charles settled back down again and closed his eyes before replying.

"Goodnight, Pierre."

The three slept quietly that night and before they knew it, it was race day. Charles was woken up by the sound of quiet murmuring. He looked to the side of him but he couldn't see his boyfriend or daughter so he looked around to find out where the voice was coming from. Pierre was sitting at the end of the bed with Juliette in his arms.

"Who's a good girl? Who slept all night? You did, yes you did!" Cooed Pierre.

He gently raised the baby high into the air above his head and brought her close to his chest again when she let out a few soft giggles.

"Shh, we don't want to wake papa." He said, quietly.

Charles smiled.

"He's already awake." 

Pierre nearly jumped and turned around in surprise. Charles giggled softly as he made his way over, placing his chin on Pierre's shoulder as he cuddled into his boyfriend's back.

"This little angel slept all night." Pierre stated proudly.

Charles' smile got even brighter as Juliette smiled and cooed at him. 

"Just wish she could do that everynight." He murmured.

The pair shared a laugh before they got ready for the day. There wasn't the same chaos before the start of the race like normal. It was quiet sombre. Adele looked after Juliette as normal but Charles couldn't stop thinking about her. He wanted to hold her all day, but he couldn't do that. Seeing Anthoine's mother had been tough. She wished him well for the race and had asked how Juliette was. The formula 2 race had been cancelled and there was a part of Charles that wanted the formula 1 race to be cancelled. The minute silence was tough. He knew he'd just had to get in the car, put his helmet on, flip the visor down and race. That's what he did. He kept his head down and he drove his heart out. He won. It didn't feel real. He didn't want to celebrate. How could he? There was so many emotions running through his head. When he brought the car back to parc ferme, he got out of the car and raised a hand, pointing up to the sky as he looked up. He hoped that Anthoine, Jules and his father were all proud of him. He wished they were all there with him. Charles was glad when the press conference and interviews were over. He raced back to the Ferrari motorhome with the intention of seeing his two favourite people. Pierre saw him first and rushed over, throwing his arms around his boyfriend. They held each other tight. Charles knew that Pierre was crying because he was trying to hold back sniffles. Pierre pulled away after a moment to kiss Charles. They lost themselves in it for a moment before Pierre broke the kiss but rested his forehead against Charles'.

"I'm so proud of you." He whispered.

Charles tried to hold back tears as he tightened his grip on Pierre. He nearly sobbed with happiness when he heard the sound of his daughter in the background. Pierre let go of him as they smiled, Adele coming over with a wriggling baby in her arms. She wrapped her arms around her papa's neck when she was cradled in his strong arms. Charles felt tears running down his face as he held his daughter close. Pierre had a hand on his back and it was the only thing that kept him in reality. The Frenchman leaned in close to talk to Juliette as she was now gazing up at her papa.

"Aren't you proud of papa, princess? He won the race." Pierre cooed.

The baby just looked up at Charles before letting out a babble of words then reached up to grab the red Ferrari hat. Her parents just chuckled at her as Charles took the cap of his head to hand it to his daughter. They watched her with love in their eyes as she played with the cap. Charles smiled at Pierre when he kissed his cheek.

"I love you." He whispered.

Charles swallowed hard.

"I love you too. You and Juliette, so much." He whispered in response. 

Pierre smiled and wrapped his arms gently around Charles. The Ferrari driver knew that the team would want to celebrate and that he'd have to go to debrief later. For now he was happy to just bask in the presence of the ones he loved. The ones that were here, who loved him and supported him in everything he did.


End file.
